


(t)he leaves

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [54]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Sad, Songfic, ice shows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Ice shows in Japan after the Olympic season are a dream come true, especially when - in the shadows of the hotel late at night or in quiet corners of the long deserted ice rink - he kisses Yuzuru.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	(t)he leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Part 54 of quarantine challenge - prompt: autumn
> 
> (please check the tags, this is not a happy fic)

Ice shows are always great.  
Ice shows in Japan are even better because the audience's response is amazing, always sold out, Japanese food afterwards, cherry blossoms...  
Ice shows after the Olympic season when he's won a bronze medal are the best. A way how to bask in happiness even longer, be with friends from the skating world knowing that he doesn't have to worry about competitions anymore.

Ice shows in Japan after the Olympic season are a dream come true, especially when - in the shadows of the hotel late at night or in quiet corners of the long-deserted ice rink - he kisses Yuzuru. Again, Again.

Javi thinks the new stage of his life is really taking shape. And just like the sakura's are blossoming, he feels their relationship blossoming. Fragile and innocent at first. Growing and gaining strength over the weeks of touring through Japan. He dares to hope that it's even taking roots.

* * *

_The falling leaves, drift by my window_  
_The autumn leaves, of red and gold_

Sakura's are long gone. He's home again. Trying to keep himself busy, preparing ROI, doing a lot of promotional events. And trying to forget. Not to give in the sadness.

_I see your lips, the summer kisses_  
_The sun-burned hands, I used to hold_

Maybe Yuzuru was right, maybe it was nothing more than just a care-free bubble for a few weeks in summer he could allow to himself. A few weeks of touching each other.

_Since you went away, the days grow long_  
_And soon I'll hear, old winter's song_

Fortunately, there are so many projects, summer camps in Spain, organizing Revolution on ice, getting back into competition shape for Japan Open that sometimes, only sometimes Javi doesn't think about _him_. How _he_ went away from the relationship that probably wasn't even a relationship, just Javi's phantasy about it.

_But I miss you, most of all, my darling_  
_When autumn leaves start to fall_

And they ask him, his sister, his manager, his friends, fans on Instagram. Whether he invites Yuzuru to ROI. Javi wants to laugh into their faces. Of course, they don't know about the relationship and the break-up, they just ask... because they seemed like good friends, or because it would be great for PR, or because it would be such a nice vacation for that lovely Japanese boy (as his mom suggested)

_Yes I miss you, most of all, my darling_  
_When autumn leaves start to fall._

And when the sakuras start to blossom? Javi doesn't know what he'll do. When they'll inevitably meet again at ice shows in Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Leaves (Les feuilles mortes) is a French popular song composed by Joseph Kosma with lyrics by Jacques Prévert in French, and later by Johnny Mercer in English.  
> I love this version in French sung by Andrea Bocelli: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvdIrcSxhKA


End file.
